


Be thankful

by Breakdawn_Avenue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, M/M, more characters in the individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdawn_Avenue/pseuds/Breakdawn_Avenue
Summary: Yusaku has been through a lot in his young life. He lost much but also gained much. Many things in his life changed – for the good and bad. Deep down, he had been scared. But he isn’t alone anymore. All of them are writing life with their invisible bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _written for the Datastorm December Week 2019-event on tumblrDay 1 – Family: In your shadow (I can shine)Day 2 – Three Things: Calling
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. In your shadow (I can shine)

**Author's Note:**

> please note that if you happen to find my fic anywhere else than heree or tumblr (same name), I did not consent in my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services. neither have I been asked to, nor do I gave anyone permission to host my fic on any third party app or site and gain any sort of money by doing so. anywhere else posted than archiveofourown or tumblr is NOT done by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai wonders what exactly a family consists of since he only knows the classical set-up is usually depicted by a father, a mother and a child. That’s all he knows.
> 
> He also knows that Yusaku still longs for a family, a place to call home, people to come back to deep down.
> 
> Good thing that he knows that Ryoken longs for it in secret, too.
> 
> And that he has made a friend on the other side of the world who helps him in giving Yusaku the best birthday present in the world.

**Day 1:** ~~**B**~~ ~~ **aking** ~~ **|| Family**

Calliope said:  
≫ _äh… no, that’s an outdated worldview – at least in my opinion. a family is way more than just a dad, a mom and one or more children. of course, my teachers in my apprenticeship would say this is still the norm, and that might be true. but not 100 %. the world is changing. the ‘scientific’ worldview is changing. I’m also interacting with more people on the internet than before, and their opinions change mine as well.  
  
right now, __I think a family can be two fathers and a child. and the other was around – two mothers and a child (or more, of course). you have single dads and mothers who are raising a child which are families, too. but I think sisters and brothers who are taking care of each other are a family, too. an older brother taking care of his younger sister – family. an older sister who takes care of her younger siblings – family.  
  
to take it a step further – whatever the circumstances, you can have two best friends who are taking care of either’s younger sibling or just a child who isn’t blood related to any of them. “villains” taking care of their friends – family.  
  
did you know that friends are viewed as the people you chose to be your family?  
  
one thing for sure – you don’t have to be married to anyone to be a father or a mother. __families are existing in classical and modern set-ups._ ≪  
  
Ai’s SOL _tis_ ’ eyes light up in utter glee. His internet friend’s point of view is absolutely fantastic. He had thought that his inexplicable feelings and thoughts would be this – reason too much mixed with emotions. But his friend could describe his frenzy mind just perfectly. What a pleasant surprise now that he ended up chatting with a young woman from Germany who just finished her apprenticeship as a social assistant. It was absolutely pure luck in his point of view. A fantastically pure luck.  
  
Ai said:  
≫ _Dear! That! Is! So! Ai-tastic! What a delAi-ghtful insight! Please allow me to enlAi-ghten my “family” with this brilliant elaboration!_ ≪  
  
Calliope said:  
≫ _pff, I still can’t believe you named yourself after the Japanese word “love”.  
  
do whatever you want with it. see you!  
  
ah, yes! and happy birthday to your brother!_≪  
  
Ai snickers. Pure luck mixed with intelligence. He just simply loves his friend.  
“If you knew… if you just knew, my dear!”  
He shuts off his tablet and puts it back on the table before leaving his room in the new flat Yusaku has rented with his boyfriend. Who finally settled with each other six months ago. But only because Ai helped these two hopeless young adults. Everyone was so helpless without his devotion and care. He finds both of them as well as Pandor and Roboppy in the living room. The latter’s birthday present – a very sweet and cute drawing of all of them – is already hanging on the wall, even framed. He sees the words of his online friend before his eyes once more. Ai smiles brightly. Except for Pandor who is running whatever simulations Ryoken had ordered her to do, the others had turned into sleepy heads. No one does anything else besides sitting on the couch and getting their brains turned into mush by watching tv. So it has to be him once more to light up the mood.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe what I just found out- ”  
“Brave Max is getting interviewed by Frog and Pigeon again?” Yusaku asks, audibly bored.  
Then he would never act so excitedly. Even his Origin must be able to come to the very same conclusion.  
“No, even better!” Ai explains.  
“Make it short,” Ryoken demands. “We need to leave in an hour.”  
“Pah! I got a 100 % better birthday present for my dear Yusaku-chan than your corny dinner at a fancy restaurant!”  
Ryoken flinches. His cheeks are instantly getting a scarlet hue. Then he hadn’t revealed his present quite yet.  
“Sorry for ruining your surprise – but your present is still _nothing_ compared to mine!” Ai says confidently.  
Ryoken tries to murder him with the deadly look in his arctic blue eyes.  
  
“Okay! So, first of all, Calliope says happy birthday- ”  
Yusaku flinches. “Who’s that?!”  
“A dear friend of mine from Germany. Really – awesome girl, all of you would love her instantly! Especially you, Yusaku-chan!”  
The recipient raises one eyebrow, visible skepticism in his emerald coloured eyes. Ai snickers.  
“Can we meet her?” Roboppy asks with an excited tone in their voice.  
“Negative,” comes a quiet beep from Pandor.  
She still doesn’t look up from her work.  
Ai snickers again. “Don’t forget that she lives in Germany! That’s pretty far away!”  
“Aww!”  
Ryoken’s eyes, however, start to shimmer inexplicably. His reaction is the most peculiar. Ai knits his eyebrows.  
  
“You. Of all artificial beings. Have made a friend. _Online?!_ ”  
“Of course! Even if I’m surprised as well since my dearest Calliope is just as introverted as my Yusaku-chan. We connected from the very beginning! But who could resist my charm anyway?”  
He then poses, simply for the dramatics and antics he loves so much to carry out.  
“ …That poor girl. We must save her from your Partner.”  
“Well, she chose to interact with him with her free will. So did I… ” Yusaku admitted quietly.  
“But! She doesn’t only resemble my dear Yusaku-chan in being an introvert but in intelligence, too! Did you know that friends are the people you yourself chose to be your family? And did you know that there isn’t the classical set-up of a family anymore? Two fathers and a child can be a family! Older brothers and sisters, raising their siblings, can be a family!”  
  
He waltzes up to Yusaku and draws him into a tight hug. His Origin almost manages to escape him. But Ai wouldn’t let him.  
“Ai, what are you talking about?!”  
“That means – we are a family, too!”  
This stops Yusaku’s effortless tries to free himself from his Partner. With eyes wide open, he stares up to him. Ai smiles even brighter.  
“Happy birthday, my dearest Yusaku-chan!”  
“So… are Yusaku and I brothers, too?” Roboppy wants to know.  
“Negative, too- ”  
“Of course!” Ai replies while Ryoken slams his face with his right hand.  
Pandor just sighs breathlessly before emerging into her work again. But one snap from Ai’s fingers, and her tablet shuts off.  
“ …How did you- ”  
  
“It’s a kind of magic!” Ai giggles.  
“And what about- ”  
“Nope – they aren’t brothers. They are a couple, Roboppy-chan! Like – you know, in our soap operas!”  
“Aaah!”  
“Brothers? How could we be brothers anyway if your artificial DNA is made off of me?”  
Ai blinks. Then it hits him.  
“ _Twins!_ ” he shrieks with utter glee.  
“ …That’s too much. I’m going to shut him down!” Ryoken swears.  
“We’re more than brothers, _of course!_ We’re twins! I should’ve realized it sooner, haha! Silly me!”  
  
Ryoken is already getting serious when he takes off his jacket. Yusaku isn’t fast enough to stop him. While Roboppy, as usual, cheers on their precious aniki, Ryoken chases him through the living room. Pandor tries effortlessly to stop Ai. Resignation ties him down on the couch so Yusaku just lets them. He shakes his head with a deep sigh. If anything, this so-called family is a mess. However, he can’t deny that he still loves this actually but not-actually dysfunctional family. He found a home with them


	2. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nothing but a knight. His training led to where he was now. His only goal had always been fulfilling his role.
> 
> Dealing with emotions had never been a part of it.
> 
> But as a mere knight, he could never be bold enough for such audacity.

**Day 0** **2** **:** ~~**Snowfall** ~~ **||** **Three things**

They all gathered on the old Fairground. While the prince and his appointed knight positioned themselves in the middle of the Fairground where the emblem of the ancient royal family was engraved in the stone, the other five Guardians encircled them on the outer line of the rounded platform above the well. Their Ignis partners accompanied them. The sixth took a seat on the prince’s right shoulder. Instead of speaking, for once, he pointed in front of him. The prince followed his hint. Once he realized what his Partner meant, he ordered to change the position with the knight, confusing not only him but the other Guardians and their Ignis as well. But the knight didn’t question him, never did, and changed places with the prince. Once the castle was finally behind him, the prince sighed. In front of him knelt his appointed knight. The Chosen One. But further behind him was his homeland’s highland. A humble benevolence for his sore eyes. He concentrated on ending this farce sooner than later when he raised his hands in prayer.  
  
“By the empire of Den City”, he recited, “Champion of the Sacred Sword... chosen by the Holy Beast that seals the devastating and hollow emptiness. You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness, adversity and sorrow. You have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of our Gods.”  
He took a deep breath. His hands fell down. He could feel that his Ignis looked up to him in curiosity. But he doesn’t question him openly. Sighing once more, he raised his hands again.  
“Whether tied by your own flesh and blood, forced to fight against your family or living in encoded dust. The sacred weapon is forever bound to the everlasting soul of the Champion of the Sacred Sword. We pray to the Gods for your protection... so that the two of you will grow stronger together – as one.”  
  
He needed to take a third deep breath. In silence, he wished to be somewhere else. However, he could neither fool his Guardians, nor their Ignis Partners. Including the knight kneeling in front of him, everyone was well aware of the prince’s unwillingness to spend more time than necessary with his appointed knight.  
“Gee, that’s not what I meant... He’s making it sound as if we’ve already lost,” the Guardian of the Light Ignis, Shoichi, threw in quietly with a deep sigh.  
He scratched the back of his neck. The prince continued his speech in the background.  
» _Which is surprising because the prince always showed interest in the ancient rituals and ceremonies..._ « his Partner remarked with visible concern in his nose- and mouthless face.  
He settled himself on the left shoulder of his Guardian.  
  
“Bummer, it doesn’t even look like it helps... !” Shoichi added.  
The Light Ignis sighed in resignation. Kengo, the Guardian of the Wind Ignis, who stood next to him, growled just as quietly.  
“You’re the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the old ceremonial pomp, grandeur and nonsense whatsoever! What a brilliant idea,” he scoffed. “Let’s hope our prince won’t decapitate his knight!”  
Shoichi lifted his shoulders and hands as if he wanted to defend himself. But he kept quiet.  
“What an overkill, I’m not even exaggerating. I’m absolutely on the same page as the prince regarding... _this_ boy,” Kengo continued, voice still tense with disregard.  
The Guardian of the Water Ignis, Aoi, standing on Shoichi’s right side, clasped her hands in front of her stomach.  
  
“He looks... sad, doesn’t he?” she whispered.  
“Can’t blame him,” the Guardian of the Fire Ignis, Ema, interjected quietly.  
She exchanged a knowing look with her Ignis Partner.  
“After all, that boy is a living reminder of his own failures,” Ema whispered. “In his eyes.”  
» _His knight, Ryoken, had been only six month_ _s_ _in training – and yet he accomplished to tame the_ _Borreload Beast residing in the Sacred Sword,_ « her Partner said. » _However, when it comes to the prince himself..._ «  
“He prayed ten years and more in the sea of Stardust Road, and yet no God had mercy on him to bestow him with the blessed powers... ” Aoi contemplated.  
The Water Ignis flew down to her hands and untangled them.  
  
Aoi looked down to her.  
The last Guardian, Hayami, hushed them. “Do you mind? He could hear you!”  
» _Well, instead of lamenting, we could do our job instead,_ « the Wind Ignis said with a sigh and flew with his kin to the prince and his appointed knight.  
They encircled them and combined their encoded particles to form a digital coat for the knight. Their blessing from ancient times welcomed the appointed knight in their circle. The receiver didn’t flinch. He neither moved. No word escaped his firm lips. Like he never did. As if he could sense that the prince didn’t want to hear him at all. At this point, the prince needed to give him credit. From the day he had been chosen by the Borreload Beast, he seemed to be very concerned about the royal offspring’s mental state.  
  


* * *

  
Too caught up in his research as well as the high feeling of not only escaping his annoying Ignis Partner but also his damned appointed knight, the prince didn’t realize in time that he had wandered too far into the territory of the Tentacluster empire. Much to his dismay, they noticed him sneaking around and taking notes on the diverse flora his own empire lacked. He was trained in self-defense, his mother made sure of it. However, he only had a dagger strapped on his leg that led quickly to close combat. With their favoured claymores, the Tentacluster would strike him down before he could draw his dagger. They would have a field day if they managed to capture and slay the future king from the empire Den City. He wished that he had at least his annoying Ignis with him. Then he could’ve defended himself properly. The only thing he could do now was running back to his own empire.  
  
The single advantage of the Tentacluster’s claymores was their weight. Albeit being strong when they hit their target, they needed to haul out. This was the only time he could avoid and dodge their attacks. Much to the prince’s dismay, the Tentacluster weren’t dumb. They didn’t only used their two-handed swords but all body parts. They knew when he tried to get away from them. One of them managed to make him trip, causing him to tumble down a hill. The prince just barely made it in time to raise his dagger and defend himself, albeit clumsily. But being pinned down was the worst case possible. He had no chance of kicking the Tentacluster away. He couldn’t even roll to the side since the Tentacluster put a foot on his torso. Fraught with sinking trepidation, he saw that more Tentacluster jump at him. His voice got trapped in his throat. No Tentacluster, nor claymore reached him any further, though.  
  
In a blur of white light, the Tentacluster pinning him down first lost hold of his claymore before losing his arm. A shriek echoed through the wastelands before the attacking Tentacluster dissolved in gold coloured particulars. One Tentacluster after another followed as the prince’s appointed knight appeared out of nowhere and paved his way through to him. Unable to follow what happened around him, the prince still felt the urge to flee. But he couldn’t get up just yet. He forced himself to take action. As skilled as his appointed knight might be – being outnumbered was always a great possibility to weaken the enemy. A sudden movement made him flinch. As fast as he could, he jerked up his dagger. His knight stopped in his movement. Behind him, through the rush of adrenaline, the prince couldn’t see any Tentacluster anymore. He was safe now. His knight saved him.  
  
Albeit unwillingly, he let his knight take away the dagger from him. Slowly, he released his tensed muscles. It was then that he noticed the cut on his left forearm, smudging his champion tunic in dark red. This sight sobered him immediately. He reached forward and pulled him out of the Tentacluster’s territory by his right wrist. Once he stepped foot over the border, his Ignis eventually located him. Visibly and utterly relieved to see him unharmed and alive, he made it known. The prince hushed him right away before asking him to help him heal his knight’s wound. With the adrenaline still lasting in his veins, the prince had some trouble with concentrating on his task. His Ignis calmed him down. Since the wound was neither deep, nor long, his Ignis didn’t need to materialize much of his artificial codes with the help of his Partner to seal it.  
  
The prince sighed in secret. His Ignis took a seat on his right shoulder.  
“Thankfully, the cut wasn’t too deep but... still – there’s a fine line between bravery and recklessness. As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal.”  
The knight didn’t do more than looking down at the patch of grass he stood on.  
» _The same goes to you, my dear prince,_ « his Ignis chided him. » _Defeating the hollow emptiness in this century is one thing – but to make sure that you two live long enough to witness it is another. I already learnt that much._ «  
The prince observed him for a moment.  
“ ...You mean my Guardians,” he whispered.  
His Ignis didn’t agree right away. He turned his head to look back to his knight.  
  
The look in his eyes was telling him more than enough.  
“ ...We both have people who depend on us,” the prince murmured. “Don’t you want to return to them right now?”  
The knight regarded him for a moment, pensive. The prince could feel the intensity in his knight’s pale blue eyes. Both wanted and unwanted emotions weaved their way to his heart. It took him a moment or two to stop avoiding him.  
» _Certainly his role as the incarnation of the first champion_ _is more than enough of a reason to fight by our side_ _,_ « the Ignis assumed.  
The prince noticed his knight’s hesitation to approve his Ignis’ assumption. His role as the first champion’s incarnation wasn’t everything.  
  
“Three things to live. Three things to go home to. Three things to defeat the enemy,” his knight enunciated, as if reciting something.  
When he repeated them in his head, it sounded more like a prayer. He felt many things he was barely able to grasp. Hope. Conviction. Focusing on what was important.  
“By thinking, you can still live.”  
With that, the prince hushed. Even if he still couldn’t influence outside circumstances, the mission was clear.  
“We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible,” the prince declared. “I fear that the frequency of the multitudinous monster’s attack is an omen which might herald the return of the hollow emptiness... And if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst.”  
  


* * *

  
The knight watched his prince in silence while he observed his Guardian’s hard work with keen eyes. A child-like shimmer appeared in his emerald green eyes that made him look younger than he was. He couldn’t help but adore this sight. He wished to ask the prince’s Ignis to stop the time. Or make the Ignis grant the wish that the hollow emptiness may never descend. Years in training steeled his determination and phlegmatic appearance. No one could find out about his inner thoughts, hopes and dreams. He never believed his heart could make such a riot while serving the royal family. What an unusual sight could make him light-headed. He never thought his determination could be put on a test on a mere and fine afternoon.  
The prince placed both of his hands on the wall’s balustrade. “Incredible... ”  
» _I’m mildly impressed, my prince,_ « his Ignis chuckled.  
  
Focusing solely on his training barely gave him the chance to catch up with the other Guardian’s work on finding a way to enter the Ignis’ realm with the help of their Ignis Partner.  
“We’re at a point now where we can actually enter and interact with our partners in the Cyverse!” The prince explained and tried his best to hide his excitement. “At the current rate, we will be soon able to know all we need to about the Guardians’ powers! I am certain... this – _this_ will be our secret trump card in defeating the hollow emptiness... !”  
He let go of the balustrade to face his knight. He was tempted to smile. It was truly a sight to behold. He wished that this moment never reached its end but he recognized the feminine figure behind his prince and his chatty Ignis almost too late.  
“What are you doing out here, Yusaku?”  
  
The queen’s posture was formal as usual. Her face didn’t betray her. However, her light blue eyes had never looked colder than in this very moment. All three knelt down before her in a perfect row.  
“I... I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Cyverse realm. Unlocking the Ignises’ knowledge, unsealing their weapons in the Cyverse could be quite useful against the- ”  
The prince’s mother hisses ever so quietly.  
“I know that. They are essential to Den City’s future. Our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the prince, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your empire. The empire _you_ will rule once I pass away. So let me ask you once more – when will you finally _stop_ treating this as a mere childish game?”  
  
Years in training steeled his will to focus on the goal. Dealing with conflicts had never been a part of it. The prince stiffened in his posture. Both his Ignis as well as the knight wanted to be somewhere else. This conversation wasn’t meant for their ears.  
“ ...I’ll have you know that I returned just this hour from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Gods- ”  
“And now you are here, wasting your time, strolling and gaping at your Guardians’ work,” his mother scolded him. “Is this truly everything you can do? I wonder if I raised you like this, Yusaku. You _need_ to dedicate every single moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal the hollow emptiness away for this century. _Everything_ depends on it, Yusaku!”  
  
“I assert that I truly am. Don’t you see – there’s nothing more I can do!” the prince tried to argue. “ ...I hope that you – that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can- ”  
The queen’s patience visibly ran out. She shook her head with a clenched fist under her right hand.  
“No more excuses, Yusaku! Stop running away from your duty. As the queen, I forbid you to have anything to do with your Guardians’ work from this moment on and command you to focus solely on your training.”  
The prince gulped in silence. All attendees knew that the reprimand wasn’t over just yet. The knight started to forsake his training. Ever since, he had been useful on the battlefield. Conflicts escaped his sensibility.  
  
“Do you know about the empire’s grapevine? Don’t think your Guardians and the Ignis are an exception,” the queen warned her son.  
Admireably, the prince’s appearance was unshaken. But the knight could imagine how much it affected him on the inside. How cruel to remind him of the rumors in the presence of his own Ignis and his appointed knight.  
“They are out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves... Do you even know what they say?” the queen prompted him. “That you are the heir to a throne of nothing – _nothing_ but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong, Yusaku. Do you understand?”  
“ ...Yes, I understand.”  
The queen ordered him to leave. She didn’t need to ask her son a second time.  
  


* * *

  
Floating.

_Now downloading..._

It’s dark.

_Preparing download..._

My body tingles. It’s dark all around me. I don’t know where I am.

_Download complete: 10 %..._

I think I can hear something. A static noise fills my ears. But if I concentrate, wade through the starting headache, I believe I can hear something else. A murmur.

_Download complete: 25 %..._

Words. I can make out coherent words. Do I hear them in my ears? Is someone talking to me? Or is it only a memory?

_Download complete: 50 %..._

_»Three things to live.«  
_ _»Three things to go home to.«  
  
_ Three. That number feels oddly peculiar. Something in me points frantically at it, as if it wants to tell me something. Something important. But the dizzy headache is stronger than my will to find out where I am. Or who I am.

_Download complete: 75 %..._

_»Three things to defeat the enemy.«  
»By thinking, you can still live.«  
  
_These sentences feel oddly familiar. But I still can’t pinpoint it. That voice in my head gets louder, clearer. More urgent. I can feel that I ought to be somewhere – somewhere important. But I don’t know where exactly. Or why.

_Download complete: 99 %..._

The darkness is tempting. It’s easier to give in than to fight against the headache. I don’t know if I deserve the rest. I only know that I don’t want to deal with the other things. Whatever the ‘other things’ are. Maybe there are other people who are more suited for the job. I don’t even know if I’m ready for these ‘other things’ anyway.  
“ _Ryoken..._ ” the voice whispers ever so sweetly, “ _open your eyes._ ”

_Download complete: 100 %..._

I can’t. Whoever is calling me needs me. No one else. Even if my head doesn’t know the reason, my heart accelerates. The headache and the darkness are strong forces. I can’t beat any of them. But my heart urges me to keep fighting. I can’t give up. Whatever it is, I know that this something isn’t over yet.

_Installing... Initiating avatar. Logged in as: Revolver._

A blinding light erupts. My eyes hurt. Flashing and colourful lights whoosh past me at an incredible speed. My surrounding is still dark. All I can see is that their lines aren’t completely straight. A second after that, I gape. They aren’t lines per se. There are numbers passing by me.  
» _You’re finally awake._ «  
I flinch. Confused, I knit my eyebrows. Someone is with me. A small, humanoid creature hovers before me. The colour purple stands out massively. It has neither a mouth, nor a nose. Yellow, piercing eyes are burning. The intensity in them almost makes me crumble.  
» _I have been waiting for you, R_ _evolver_ _,_ « the creature explains cryptically. » _In fact – my partner had been waiting for you. I know_ _it’s confusing, and you want answers. I’m not certain if you’ll get all of them. What I do know is that my partner_ needs _us. We have no more time to lose._ «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck, I finally managed to get done my behemoth of a short story! I wanted to write sth like this for months.
> 
> chapter three is in the making if anyone would like to know. thank you so hecking much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user: “ _Can a million fics with this AU just magically appear? Please? I don’t have time to write myself and I don’t have money to commission someone else to write them for me //gross sobbing_ ”
> 
> this helped me to get the first prompt down. chapter 02 is currently a big behemoth for me


End file.
